The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) is to enhance minority research participation in studies of Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI), Alzheimer's Disease (AD), and other common dementias by providing multi-culturally sensitive educational services tailored to meet the needs of communities with large numbers of racial and ethnic minorities. The ethnic diversity of metropolitan Chicago including, but not limited to, the presence of large African American communities has shaped the approach to this general goal for the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Center Core (Rush ADCC). The EITC has the responsibility for providing liasion services between the communities served by the Rush ADCC and ADCC researchers. EITC activities will continue to include: 1) networking with community leaders to nurture mutually beneficial long-term relationships;2) "giving first" to meet the needs of minorities and the communities that serve them;3) advocating for minority research participation;4) "giving back" through education and outreach by sharing research findings with participants, communities and the professionals serving those communities, and 5) evaluating these activities in order to ensure they address all stakeholder needs and to ensure minority participation in ADCC research projects and National Institute on Aging (NIA) special research initiatives.